Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 9
As the Keeper Team drew nearer to the volcano, they had their rivalry plans sorted out. Now they just had to get there. They arrived at the foot of the volcano. "Come on." Said Johnny trying to run up it, but he failed and slipped back down. "It's too steep you moron!" Said Rikoryu. Johnny got annoyed, but ignored Rikoryu. Just then, a door slid open. They walked in. "They've been expecting us guys." Said Archie walking in. The others followed. There were 7 pathways, each one said a name of a different Shadow Army member. "This is where we split up," Said Archie, "The damage of these duels is real. Your bodies might not make it through your duel, but your hearts, your pure souls will be with us within our souls, and we'll never forget you." Everyone heard a weeping noise, and turned around to see Johnny crying on Rikoryu's shoulder. "WILL YOU GET OFF ME YOU CRYBABY!" Said Rikoryu hitting him off. "But Archie's words were so touching! You are just like a robot, you feel no emotion!" weeped Johnny. "DON'T INSULT MY EMOTIONS!" Yelled Rikoryu. "GUYS!" Said Zoe, "Your childish arguements are getting us no closer to defeating the Shadow Army. We need to go now. I believe in you guys, all of you! Take in Archie's words! And now, let's go." Everyone gave a hug goodbye to everyone else, and walked down the path to their enemy. Zoe walked through a dark tunnel, which was pitch-black. She saw light coming from the end, and emerged into a duel arena. The walls were red hot rock, and the duel arena was resting on a transparent floor, and underneath it, was the magma, swishing up and down. That tunnel led her down into the earth's mantle. "Zoe." Said Sarah, "How nice of you to come." Zoe looked at her. "Let's have our duel. And I thought that the convection currents beneath us would spice it up a bit. There's a life point counter over there, and if one of our life points reaches 0, the panel beneath the loser will open up, and the loser will fall down 50 miles and land in the convection currents!" Said Sarah. "So I have to risk my life for the whole of the planet, that's a risk I'm willing to take." "Let's duel then!" Said Sarah. They both put their Duel Disks on and went onto the arena. "DUEL!" "I DRAW!" Said Sarah, "I summon Ally of Justice Galdahog in attack mode!" A small red robot emerged from the card that Sarah slapped onto her Duel Disk. It had 1600 ATK and 400 DEF. "Next I'll play Justice Summoning! If I control an Ally of Justice monster, then I can summon another one! I'll play Ally of Justice Spatial Unlimiter!" As another card is slapped on the disk, it's hologram emerges and it's a spacecraft with 2 panels on the sides and a strange sword-thing coming out the front. It has 600 ATK and 200 DEF. "I end my turn!" "I DRAW! I'll play Naturia Hostneedle in attack mode!" Said Zoe. Almost immediately, a yellow wasp with leaves as wings, with 1800 ATK and 100 DEF landed on the field. "ATTACK!" The wasp stuck it's stinger into Ally of Justice Galdahog , and destroyed it. Sarah's life points dropped to 3800. "I'll end my turn by placing a card facedown." "I DRAW!" Said Sarah, "I play Ally Return, this card Special Summons my Ally of Justice Galdahog from my Graveyard!" The red robot came out again. "Now I'll tribute my 2 monsters to summon my Ally of Justice - Doomfire Lord!" A huge creature, about 30 ft tall comes onto the field. It has 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. "ATTACK!" "NOT SO FAST! I activate Natural Negator, when you attack while I control a Naturia monster I negate it!" A green barrier went around the Naturia, and the attack stopped. "I draw! I'll play Naturia Cosmos Beet!" Said Zoe. A small beetroot came out the ground. It has 1000 ATK and 700 DEF. "Now I'll activate the Naturia Downgrade Spell card! This card lowers the Level of my Naturia Cosmos Beet by 1!" The Cosmos Beet shrank a bit. "Now I'll tune my Naturia Cosmos Beet to my Naturia Hostneedle to Synchro Summon..." The Cosmos Beet turned into a green ring which wrapped around the wasp, and absorbed it's colour leaving behind an orange outline. It then turned into 4 stars, and a beam shot through them, and a green tiger came out. "Naturia Beast!" The tiger had tree trunks as arms, it's ATK was 2200 and it's DEF was 1700. "Now I'll activate the Naturia Forest field Spell card!" The volcano background turned into a forest. "It makes the ATK of my Naturia Beast go straight up to 4400! ATTACK!" "HA HA HA!" Sarah laughed. "What?" Asked Zoe confused. "I ACTIVATE THE QUICK-PLAY SPELL CARD, DARK SUMMONING! When you attack, I can send all cards I control to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Dark Master - Skull Archfiend!" The DoomFire Lord smashed, and the huge skull creature returned. "Also, the ATK and DEF of the monster I summoned becomes the total ATK and DEF of all monsters I sent to the Grave! That means it has 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF!" Zoe gasped. Her field spell was destroyed now that her turn is over, and her monster's ATK was back to 2200. She had no other cards to use. She was trapped. Continued on Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 10